Nelson
Nelson is a vampire and the primary antagonist in Once Upon a Thyme. Biography Early life A vicious and power-hungry vampire, Nelson eventually became attuned to her magic and developed an aptitude for methodic trickery. Creating the Order of Paper Eventually, she took up residence in a humble estate in what is heavily implied to be the United States of America. She called it the Graveyard of Nelson, which would rarely from that point receive any guests or visitors. From within its stone walls, she began founding a terrorist organization called the Order of Paper, which consisted of a legion of pencil warriors who did her bidding. Her primary objective was to expose the Order of Paper to dominate humankind. Eventually, she enlisted the prodigious Sir Eeink to serve her loyally. Together, they successfully claimed power over certain regions. Quest for the Oblian Capturing a Princess Eventually, Nelson learned of a "princess" — a small girl playing dress-up. Thinking such a girl would be useful in her plans, Nelson sent her pencils to kidnap her. They came in the night and kidnapped her, bringing to the Graveyard of Nelson to be questioned. Hovering over the girl, Nelson spoke in her ear and sardonically welcomed her to her secret lair, waking her. She demanded for the whereabouts of the Oblian, but the Princess demanded to know where she was. Nelson applauded her strong will and repeated her question, but the Princess insisted that she promised not to let slip the Oblian's whereabouts. Before Nelson could press further, a guard alerted her and reported that a girl had just attempted to infiltrate the castle and was currently imprisoned. Meeting Natalie Warning the Princess that they were not finished, Nelson went down to the graveyard and into an underground cell where she, without pretense, demanded to know how the girl ended up in the dungeon. The girl, revealed to be Natalie, claimed to have been brought to the Graveyard of Nelson by a mysterious mirror. She said that “someone with a confidential identity” came to her knowing she needed shelter and that she was capable of destroying the Oblian. Nelson was shocked and furious that Natalie even knew what the Oblian was, but she assured herself that Natalie was a simple girl that could be dealt with easily. In her sweetest voice attainable, Nelson pretended to apologize that Natalie had to endure prison and beckoned her inside for a meal. She claimed her “humble abode” was always open to the weary traveler. Natalie thanked Nelson and followed her. During dinner, Nelson and Natalie discussed their origins, though there was much that Nelson left out. Personality and traits Nelson was a tenacious and power-hungry vampire with an aptitude for methodic trickery. Nelson also possessed a goddess-complex. She was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. She believed there were only two people in the world, the ones who opposed her, and the ones who didn't. She equates peace by the purpose to restart a new age on Earth. This mindset allowed her to do things such as dominate regions and kidnap small children, both without any remorse. Nelson believed that only through the Order of Paper could fate unravel properly. She respected Sir Eeink, but she held high expectations for him. She developed an affinity over people's belief in a god and likened herself as such. Her god-complex served to influence her schemes. Though Nelson was borderline psychopathic in her behavior and mannerisms, she also had a sympathetic and lonely side. However, her actions bordered solely on her lust for power and means of accomplishing it at any cost. References Category:Once Upon a Thyme characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:D.I.T. characters